


Insomnia

by chankgyunie



Series: inciting affairs [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby boy Mark, Canon Compliant, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Yuta is whipped, and yuta takes good care of him, it's mark's first time, yuta's in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chankgyunie/pseuds/chankgyunie
Summary: Mark is having some trouble sleeping after a long tour with SuperM and the solution turns out to be none other than Nakamoto Yuta.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: inciting affairs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768375
Comments: 15
Kudos: 517





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This is my first NCT and Yumark fic and I was kinda hesitant about it, but I really needed more Yumark content, so I decided to write this and hopefully help out the fandom a bit haha Really hope you guys like it and, if you do, please leave me some comments! :)

Things had changed a lot between Yuta and Mark for the last few months. Somehow, they started to become closer and closer and then, all of a sudden, Mark was the one Yuta trusted the most between all of the members, the one he spent the most time with. That meant a good and a bad thing. The good was that Yuta had someone there for him. Of course, Yuta knew he could count on any of the other members, but ever since Winwin was put into WayV, he didn’t feel like he had a close friend anymore, someone he could cuddle and be around all the time without it getting annoying. Someone special to him. Being close to Mark gave Yuta a sense of safety. But all of that also led to the bad thing: Yuta was falling in love with him.

Yuta could do anything for Mark, his dongsaeng was really precious to him. But he didn’t expect to fall in love, which was a big problem, since they started to hang out a lot together and everytime Yuta looked at Mark, he just really wanted to kiss him. Like, so bad. Sometimes he had to physically refrain himself by biting hard on his own bottom lip so he could wake up to reality. That didn’t mean Yuta would begin to avoid Mark or quit cuddling him (rather Mark liked it or not), because he loved that part too much to risk it. So, he decided to still show his love and affection to Mark as much as he could without overstepping some boundaries.

Mark had just come back from his north american tour with SuperM that lasted quite a while and Yuta had been missing the younger like crazy. He also missed Taeyong, of course. Just not the same.

“Mark Lee!” Yuta jumped on Mark, startling the boy who was almost falling asleep as he watched anime in the living room.

“Jesus Christ, hyung! You almost frightened me to death!” Mark put his palm on his chest, trying to calm himself down. Yuta got cozy beside him, looping his arms around Mark’s and leaning his head on his shoulder.

“What are we watching?”

“I actually don’t even know, I just flipped through the channels.” He answered, nonchalantly.

“So, you came back two days ago, but we still haven’t had time to talk properly.” Yuta leaned back to get a proper look at Mark. “How was the tour?”

“Oh, tour was…” He tried to fake a smile, but ended up sighing instead, running his hand through his hair. The deep dark circles under his eyes and his tiring expression let it all out without him even saying anything. “It was exciting at first, you know? The concept, the fans, the interviews. But it got so tiring so quickly and I realized I wasn’t actually prepared for it. And I had just been on schedule with 127 before all that so now my body feels like a wreck.”

“Well, you’re home now.” Yuta gave him a sympathetic look. Mark really looked awful and he wished he could help him somehow. “You can rest as much as you want.”  
“Yeah, well, I’m trying to, but…” He pinched his nose, clearly stressed with how his body wasn’t handling the situation like he wanted to. “I can’t sleep. I’m having some kind of insomnia or something, I don’t know. I just can’t sleep.” Mark looked back at Yuta, sighing once again. “I keep tossing and turning, trying to count sheeps or something, but nothing works. Last night I must’ve gotten like an hour of sleep.”

“Oh, Markie…” Yuta squeezed his arm, trying to comfort the boy. “I’m gonna make you some tea, okay? And then you’re gonna turn off that TV and try to get some sleep. I don’t care if it’s not even 6 pm yet, you’re clearly tired and you need to at least try, okay?”

All of that ordering around made Mark giggle, causing Yuta’s heart to warm up at the sound. He really was so freaking in love.

“Yes, hyung.” Mark saluted him like in the military, getting a playful shove in his arm as response to his mocking.

.

For the next two days, Yuta was still seeing Mark nearly sleepwalking at the dorm, barely being able to keep his eyes open at the meeting they had with management. He clearly wasn’t getting any better and yet wouldn’t say a word to Yuta or to anyone else, trying his hardest to pretend like nothing was happening. Annoyed, Yuta barged inside Mark’s room one day, catching the boy lazily lying in bed whilst playing on his Nintendo Switch.

“Mark Lee, are you kidding me?!”

“Huh?” He frowned, giving Yuta a confused look after he paused the game.

“You’re basically sleepwalking all day and then when you have time to rest, you play games?!” Yuta put his hands on his hips, very aware that he looked and sounded like a mom.

“Hyung, what do you want me to do?” Mark pouted and sat up straight. “No matter what I do, I can’t fall asleep!”

“Well, first, you need to stay away from electronic devices, they make it even harder for you to fall asleep.” Yuta took the Nintendo Switch from his hands and placed it on his bedside table. “Now, come here.” He grabbed Mark’s hand and pulled him to sit on the floor, giggling at the boy’s puzzled expression. “You may think is dumb, but meditation is a great way to ease your mind, relax and put you in a sleeping mood.”

“Uh… Okay.” Mark seemed hesitant, but willing to try. He’d try anything at this point. He just didn’t know how this worked.

“Okay, so, sit with your legs crossed and back straight, but in a way that you find it comfortable.” Yuta guided him, trying to speak with a soft voice so it would start easing him into the meditation. “Now, close your eyes.” Mark did as he was told, trying hard not to laugh at the weird situation. “Mark, if you laugh, I’m gonna hit you.”

“Okay, okay.” He tightened his lips together and took a deep breath, concentrating.

“Now, imagine you’re on this beautiful hill, near a precipice.” Yuta narrated to him, his eyes closed as well. “You can listen to the sound of the waves crashing on rocks way down below. The birds sing as they fly on the sky above and the wind blows across your face. There’s a stunning forest behind you with tall trees and a variety of fauna. Focus on the earth underneath you and how grounded you are, let all of the thoughts in your mind go away with the wind…” Yuta opened his eyes to see how Mark was doing but found a deep frown on Mark’s forehead, which was not the relaxing look he was expecting.

“Mark?”

“I’m sorry, hyung.” He sighed and opened his eyes. “I really wanted to do it right, but I just keep imagining myself falling off that precipice or, I don’t know, a huge animal, like a lion, attacking me.”

Yuta just stared at Mark for a few seconds before laughing really loudly, leaning in Mark who was in front of him.

“What? It’s scary, hyung. I can’t help imagining it.” He pouted, defending himself, but starting to open a smile as well.

“Lions don’t even live in forests, Mark, they live in savannahs.” Yuta told him in between laughs. That made Mark burst out laughing along with him, laying down on the floor and pulling Yuta to lay down with him.

Their laugh slowly faded away and they looked at each other, smiling.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to meditate, hyung. I appreciate your help, though.” Mark told him, sincerely.

“It’s okay, Markie. Meditation needs practice and it’s not everyone that enjoys it.” He shrugged it off. “We can try something else tomorrow, though. I won’t give up on you, Mark Lee.” Yuta meant to say that last sentence as in he wouldn’t give up on trying to help Mark, but as the words left his mouth, he realized they actually could mean much more.

Mark gave him a small smile, which made Yuta’s heart feel like bursting out of his chest. That boy was so goddamn cute.

Without saying a word, Yuta raised his hand to move Mark’s fringe away from his eyes, his fingers lingering on his face as he lightly caressed Mark’s cheeks and cute little nose. It was a damn flirtatious move, but Yuta didn’t care anymore. He actually hoped Mark noticed it.

What he did, though, was blush, which was a known trait of Mark Lee.

“Ah, hyung…” Mark bit onto his smile and turned his face away, his cheeks, neck and ears all flushed red.

“You dummy.” Yuta pushed him playfully and got up. He could wait. “Tomorrow we’ll try something else, okay? Don’t go back to playing games, I’m telling you.”

Mark smiled at him and nodded, still lying on the floor.

.

It seemed like Mark was waiting for Yuta the next day at the same time in his room, even if they didn’t schedule anything. Yuta found the boy sitting on his bed while listening to Frank Ocean, waiting for him.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Why does this feel like a therapist appointment?” Yuta giggled and Mark shrugged.

“I don’t know, but I’m enjoying it.”

Yuta bit on his bottom lip to prevent him from smiling big at that and sat on the bed with him. The song playing was calm and soothing and Yuta found it appropriate for Mark to relax.

“Okay, so today I’m going to give you a massage.” He told Mark.

“Oh.” Mark murmured, eyebrows raised in surprise. A massage could be something casual, but also something very intimate.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to ask you to strip naked or anything.” Yuta joked, causing Mark to nervously laugh. “You can even stay sitting down, I’m just going to work on your back and shoulders.”

“Oh, okay.”

They both adjusted on the bed with Yuta sitting down behind Mark. He began working on his back muscles, going from his ribs towards the inside in circular motions with his thumbs. He saw Mark lightly let his head fall backwards, clearly enjoying what Yuta was doing. The older occasionally massaged him with his knuckles, drawing a few yelps from Mark, as it hit him harder, but was necessary to go deeper into the muscle. He also squeezed Mark’s upper arms and then moved to the shoulders. He massaged it a few times before coming up with an idea.

“Hang on, I’m gonna sit in front of you for this. I think it’s gonna be better.”

“Uhm… Okay.” Mark said as Yuta moved on the bed, seeming a bit hesitant.

Yuta smirked as he sat in front of Mark, looking into the boy’s almost terrified eyes. Mark was getting redder by the second, so he just chose to close his eyes, instead. Then, Yuta got to work.

He massaged him hard on the shoulders in order to get rid of all the knots on his muscles, getting a few frowns and screeches as a response. Deciding to go a bit easier on him, Yuta moved to Mark’s neck, moving his fingers in circle motions, with a few light pinches here and there. At some point he massaged a particular spot on Mark’s neck that resulted in the boy letting out a small sigh, his eyes fluttering closed and his head slightly thrown back.

Yuta couldn’t help but stare at Mark’s opened lips as those soft sounds left his mouth. It made the older’s skin shiver, a warm feeling on his lower abdomen. He hadn’t even realized his hands stopped moving.

Without thinking much, or at all, Yuta kissed Mark all of a sudden.

His lips lightly brushed against Mark’s, but that was enough for Mark’s body to stiffen under his touch. Yuta didn’t even wait long before he pulled back and saw Mark’s widened eyes staring at him, mouth agape.

“I-I’m sorry, I…” He moved to leave. Yuta knew exactly what that reaction meant and he didn’t want to see it expand even more.

Before he could get up, however, Mark’s hands tightened on Yuta’s wrists and forced him down. Without even saying a thing, Mark moved forward to catch Yuta’s lips on his.

Yuta melted in the kiss, with how Mark’s lips fit perfectly with his, like a puzzle piece. He wanted to cup Mark’s face with his hands, but couldn’t even move them with how tight Mark’s grip was on him. The boy seemed frightened, but determined.

Once again, it didn’t last long before they parted. But Yuta made sure to give him one last peck before moving back and looking at Mark’s stunned and confused expression.  
“I’m gonna leave now.” He told him. It was for the best. They both needed some time after this. He got up and opened the door, but before he left, Yuta turned around to look at the still shocked Mark Lee. “Just don’t… Overthink it. Please.”  
  
.  
  
On the next day, Yuta tried to act as chill as possible at the dorm. They didn’t have any schedules for the day, so he just chose to stay in his room watching some shows on Netflix or something. He had run into Mark a couple of times when he went to the kitchen to grab lunch or on his trip to the bathroom. He didn’t try to start any conversations with him, though, since he didn’t want to pressure the boy into anything, give him all the time he needed. Little did he know, however, that Mark would come into his room later that evening.

“Uhm, hyung, hi. Can I talk to you for a second?” Mark asked.

Yuta realized his anxious look towards the other bed in the room, which was now empty.

“Taeil went to the movies with Jaehyun and Doyoung.” He decided to let him know, seeing Mark immediately ease his posture.

Nodding, the younger boy closed the door behind him and just stood there for a few seconds, looking at his hyung. Yuta was about to say something when Mark cut him off.

“I want more.”

“Huh?” Yuta asked, not sure if he had heard him correctly.

“I want more of… this.” He motioned his finger between him and Yuta.

“Okay.” Yuta simply answered him. He didn’t need to question him any more. He sat up straight in his bed, putting his iPad on his bedside table, then motioned for Mark to sit down next to him. “Come here.”

Mark was clearly nervous and hesitant, but he seemed like he really wanted it, coming to Yuta’s room like this. Yuta was a bit nervous too, he couldn’t deny it, but he knew he had to act as the calmer and most experienced one out of the two of them, to make Mark feel more comfortable about all of this. It was Mark’s first time with a boy, after all.

Mark sat down in front of Yuta, but didn’t look into the other boy’s eyes, a bit shy. Yuta made the first move to take Mark’s hands in his, caressing his skin with his thumbs. Slowly, he moved towards Mark, who didn’t move, but stiffened his body a bit.

Yuta first gave him a few pecks on his cheek, teasing just on the corner of his lips. Then, he made his way downward, kissing the boy on his jawline and neck. As soon as he parted his lips and began giving Mark a few wet kisses, he heard Mark let out a soft sigh.

“Did you like yesterday?” Yuta asked, brushing his lips against his skin. He could see the hair on Mark’s forearms stand up at the feeling.

“I-I did.” He stuttered, his eyes closed. Yuta smiled.

“Can I kiss you now?”

“Please.” Mark blurted out, immediately blushing after he realized what he had said. With widened eyes, he watched Yuta hold his laughter while coming closer to his face.

“Okay, close your eyes.” He requested and Mark did it.

Yuta began by lightly brushing his lips against Mark’s, just like the day before. He, then, slightly parted his lips to mold into the other’s and gave the kiss more pressure. His right hand let go of Mark’s to cup on the side of his face as he started to part the boy’s lips with the tip of his tongue. Mark followed him, but his breath hitched as soon as their tongues touched each other. That was the signal Yuta needed to deepen the kiss. He brought Mark even closer with the hand on his face and the other on his back as his tongue swirled around Mark’s mouth. He occasionally bit and sucked on Mark’s bottom lip, drawing a few gasps and light moans from the younger. Yuta really enjoyed the feeling of leading the kiss and making Mark almost melt in his arms with how good it felt.

They kissed for a couple of minutes until both of them started to feel quite breathless. Yuta moved back only to catch a few breaths, foreheads touching, but Mark’s hands instantly grabbed onto Yuta’s shirt, not letting him go away. Yuta chuckled at that reaction, looking at Mark without saying anything. His eyes were ferocious, a thirst in them, while his lips were parted, slightly red. Without waiting any longer, Mark leaned in to catch Yuta’s lips in a passionate kiss. Unlike the other, this time they were fast, eager for more. Both of their hands roamed around each other’s bodies, pulling on their shirts and hair. Yuta scratched Mark on his back, inside his shirt, and that immediately caused a reaction from the younger, heavy breathing as he pushed Yuta down on the bed. Before things started to get even hotter, however, Mark stopped himself. On top of him, he looked down at Yuta and seemed to have come to his senses, shaking his head a little bit as he tried to catch his breath.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Yuta tried to calm him down before he could freak out, watching Mark sit up straight and lean his back on the wall beside the bed. The younger looked up to the ceiling while he breathed, a million thoughts running through his head. Yuta sat down as well and simply caressed Mark’s hand. “We can stop now.”

Mark only nodded and ran his fingers through his hair, seeming a bit disturbed. Without saying a word, he got up and left the room.  
  
.  
  
For the next couple of days Yuta couldn’t even talk to Mark about what happened, since their schedule was full of dance practices and going to meetings. If he had the opportunity, though, he wouldn’t know what to say, either. It was something Mark had to decide by himself and, if he’d choose to cut out what he and Yuta were doing, there was nothing the older could do about it. So, he’d only exchange a few glances here and there with Mark across the room.

When they finally had some time to rest after a hectic couple of days, Yuta decided to binge watch a drama, curled up on the couch with a fluffy blanket covering him. He had just sat down with his bowl of popcorn on his lap, when Mark joined him.

“Hey, what are you watching?” He asked him, getting under the blanket as well and stealing popcorn. He was sitting very close to Yuta, their sides almost glued together.

“Uhm, Itaewon Class.”

“Nice.” Mark nodded, but seemed very much interested in something else, since he didn’t even spare a look at the TV and just stared at Yuta, instead. “So, uhm… I wanted to talk to you.”

Yuta simply nodded at him, allowing him to go on.

“I’m sorry about the other day, about… Freaking out.” He said, looking down, his hand grabbing Yuta’s underneath the blanket and caressing it. “It’s just… Very new to me. All of this. But I liked it.” He looked up at Yuta’s eyes, smiling a bit. “I liked it very much. In fact, did you know that it helped me get a couple hours of sleep that night?”

“Really?” Yuta raised his eyebrows, impressed.

“Yeah, and I’m sure that was the reason, because for the last couple of days when we didn’t… do anything,” He stuttered, still a bit embarrassed about talking about it. “I couldn’t sleep again. It was like your kiss relaxed me, somehow.”

Yuta smirked at him, very much amused at that situation. His hand let go of Mark’s to squeeze his thigh. Mark looked down at their hands covered by the blanket and bit on his bottom lip.

“Maybe we could start a treatment, then.” Yuta suggested, teasing him.

“I’d like that.” Mark turned to smile at Yuta, still biting on his bottom lip. Looking around the room, he inspected if they were alone, before leaning in and taking Yuta’s lips in his. He sucked onto Yuta’s lip and then licked it with the tip of his tongue. Mark seemed more confident, like he had been rehearsing his moves for the last couple of days when they didn’t get to kiss.

It was a quick kiss, since they were in the living room and anyone could pass by anytime, but Mark rested his head on Yuta’s shoulder and cuddled up against him to watch the drama, not at all worried about that. Yuta couldn’t even focus on the TV anymore or take off the dumb smile he had on his face.

They spent their days like that: kissing and making out whenever they weren’t around the other members or staff. That happened when either of them were alone in their rooms, when they volunteered to do the dishes and Yuta would steal a few kisses whenever he passed behind Mark or even in dressing room bathrooms. However, the latter was the most dangerous one of the situations and Mark would only accept it when he was feeling bold.

“I’m serious, hyung, what are they gonna say when they see the two of us leaving the bathroom together?” Mark whined at Yuta one day, sitting on his lap with his arms around Yuta’s neck, when they were making out at Mark’s room. He was currently without a roommate, since he shared the room with his manager and his manager was away for a few days, giving Yuta and Mark all the privacy they needed. Of course the other members would suspect, seeing them hang out so much lately, but they only gave the boys a couple of smirks and glances, so they didn’t mind.

“Don’t you think they know already? They just pretend they don’t so you won’t get all shy and embarrassed. They know I won’t, so that’s not a problem.” Yuta answered him, taking a few strands of hair from Mark’s eyes. He had his back leaned against the wall and Mark sitting on his lap, swollen lips and puppy eyes staring at him. He couldn’t even believe his life sometimes.

“I know, but still…” Mark whined again, hiding his face on Yuta’s neck.

“Come here.” Yuta cupped his pretty face and lifted it to look at him. Leaning in, he took Mark’s lips in his, beginning with a soft kiss and quickly deepening it to something more. Yuta’s hands on Mark’s tiny waist pulled him closer, their chests against each other and Mark’s crotch pressing on Yuta’s lower belly.

As the kiss grew hotter, Yuta’s hands went inside Mark’s shirt and Mark’s fingers tangled around the other’s hair, the only sound in the room was of their breathing and soft moans. Yuta moved his mouth to Mark’s neck and gave him wet kisses, his warm breath giving Mark shivers through his entire body. Yuta began sucking hard on Mark’s skin, near his collarbones, and Mark let out a deep sigh, clearly enjoying it. That motivated Yuta to bite him while his hands pressed harder on his waist. Then, Mark started to unconsciously move his hips against Yuta’s crotch, his head thrown back and mouth wide open. Yuta looked at him and got drowned in that beautiful sight, feeling a pool of heat on his lower abdomen. He really wanted to go further, feeling his pants tighten around his bulge, but he decided to put some sense into him before things got harder to stop.

“Markie, stop, come on.” He whispered in Mark’s ear, holding his hips in place so he would stop moving.

“Why?” Mark whined, leaning on Yuta’s chest as he tried to catch his breath and to recover himself from all the high he was in just a few seconds before.

“If we go any further, we won’t be able to stop.” Yuta warned him, his fingers caressing Mark’s sides under his shirt. “And I think you should be ready and sure that you want to do it.”

Mark was about to protest, but stopped himself as he thought about it. He, then, nodded, agreeing with Yuta. Breathless, he leaned his forehead against the other’s and gave him a few pecks on the lips.

“Hey Mark, do you have any…” Johnny came in all of a sudden, stopping mid-sentence as he saw the two members on the bed, surprise evident in his eyes.

Mark immediately jumped from Yuta’s lap, standing up in front of the bed with his hands covering his bulge.

“Hi, uhm, we were just… Gossiping.” He tried to give an excuse.

“Yeah, I was telling Mark some juicy secrets.” Yuta joked, getting a wide-eyed reprimanding look from Mark.

“That’s okay, I was just, uhm… Wondering if you had any spare charger.” Johnny explained, still feeling rather awkward. “I’ll just ask Taeyong, then. Thanks. Bye.” And, in a second, Johnny was out of there.

“Oh my god!” Mark instantly fell on his knees, holding his head on the side of the bed.

“Did you really forget to lock your door?!” Yuta asked him.

“I did! And oh my god, Johnny’s gonna tease me forever now. He won’t ever shut up about this!” He leaned his face on the mattress, his voice muffled.

“Well, at least he didn’t catch us just a few minutes ago, when you were basically dry humping yourself on me.” Yuta teased, a huge smirk on his face as he got a slap on his thigh from Mark.  
  
.  
  
Yuta and Mark were cuddling on Mark’s bed in the hotel room they were staying in. They had travelled to the United States to participate at an award show they were invited to and also for a few interviews. They had just arrived an hour before and ended up in the same room due to Johnny’s insistence to their manager, as he gave them both teasing looks and told Mark he owed him. At least he hadn’t told any of the other members, since none of them had said anything.

Both of them were pretty tired from their flight, so they just laid in bed for quite a while, exchanging a few kisses here and there while they talked.

“Hyung, are you awake?” Mark looked up at Yuta.

“Mn.” The older murmured, keeping his eyes closed.

“I’ve been… Thinking about something for the last couple of days...” Before Yuta could ask Mark what he meant by that, he felt a sudden pressure on his crotch. He flung his eyes open and saw Mark looking up at him with puppy eyes and slightly parted lips as his knee pressed against Yuta’s crotch. At first it was a light pressure, then harder.

“M-Mark, what are you…”

“I want it, hyung. I really do.” He bit on his bottom lip, looking down as he blushed on his neck and ears. “In fact, I still haven’t gotten my sleep routine back. I’ve been getting a few hours a night, but I’m still very tired. So, I thought that maybe… This would make it better.” He looked up at Yuta again, his hand playing with Yuta’s belt.

“A-And you want it as well?” Yuta asked him, to make sure. The panic was evident in his face, since he didn’t think this was happening tonight.

Mark nodded.

“I want to know what it’s like, uhm… You know.” He was clearly embarrassed of even saying it, lowering his voice. “You… inside me.”

Yuta’s breath hitched, since he didn’t expect those words coming out of Mark’s mouth. He had dreamed about it, of course, but never thought it would actually happen. Trying to gather his thoughts, however, he put himself back together.

“Okay.” He caressed Mark’s cheek. Mark was so precious, he should be treated as such. “I’m gonna be nice and gentle to you, alright?”

Mark nodded, clearly nervous, but still leaned in to kiss Yuta. The older caught Mark’s face in his hand and kissed him back, moving his head to the side for better access. Sucking on his bottom lip, Yuta’s hand made its way through Mark’s side until it reached his thigh, squeezing it hard on the inner side, over his jeans. Mark instantly reacted to it, letting out a tiny gasp and putting his hand over Yuta’s, his eyes wide opened.

“You’re really sensitive, huh?” Yuta murmured against his skin as he kissed Mark on his jawline, the vibration of his voice causing Mark to shiver on his arms. “But don’t worry, baby, I’ll be very good to you, okay?” Yuta said that as he squeezed Mark’s ass, making the younger moan underneath him. Yuta looked up at Mark for reassurance and the boy nodded for him to keep going.

Yuta, then, got on top of Mark, straddling him with his legs on each side of his body. Looking intently at the boy, he took off his shirt and shook his head to try to fix his long hair. He knew how that move made him sexy as fuck and now was the time to take advantage of that.

“Hyung, you’re really…” Mark let out a sigh as his eyes went from Yuta’s face to his bare chest and abs, the piercing on his belly button glowing in the dim light of the room. Yuta leaned down to pinch at Mark’s bottom lip, a smirk on his face.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Mark Lee.” His hands, then, roamed the boy’s upper body and helped him take off his shirt. He had no defined abs, but Yuta liked to caress his torso for a bit, leaning down to give his chest and nipples a few kisses and licks. That took Mark by surprise, widening his eyes and looking down at Yuta, who lied on his chest and played with his tongue on one nipple and with his finger on the other.

“Hyung!” Mark cried out, feeling rather sensitive. His legs went up to wrap around Yuta’s hips and pull him back down, putting pressure on his growing bulge.

“I told you I’ll be good to you, Markie.” He spoke to him, his lips brushing against Mark’s nipples, making him shut his eyes and take deep breaths with the feeling. “You need to get special treatment, so I’m paying attention to every little part of you.”

Mark’s hands went up to tug at Yuta’s hair after a few seconds of stimulating his nipples, so Yuta thought it was enough. Next, he moved to take off Mark’s pants, his fingers slowly unbuttoning his jeans. At each brush of his fingers at Mark’s lower abdomen, the younger would let out a tiny gasp, clearly sensitive and eager for more. Yuta was delighted at the sight of Mark with his hips up for his hyung to take off his pants for him.

With his pants thrown on the floor, Mark intently watched Yuta’s every move as he got his face between his legs.

“Hyung…” Mark murmured, lips tight as Yuta began to kiss his inner thighs, his soft and wet lips nearing the hem of Mark’s boxers. Mark held tight onto the sheets with anticipation and that caught Yuta’s attention.

“You can grab onto my hair, baby, it’s okay.” Yuta told him, seeing Mark’s breath hitch as soon as he called him “baby”. Yuta smirked at that, noting it in his mind for future use.

Drawing his attention back to Mark’s thighs, Yuta moved up and started to kiss his crotch over the underwear, his lips brushing over his dick occasionally. Mark would gasp everytime that happened. Finally, Yuta palmed him and rubbed his thumb on the base, already seeing some precum getting Mark’s boxers wet.

“It’s time we take these off, right?” Yuta asked and Mark nodded rapidly, biting hard on his bottom lip. He looked so needy it made Yuta’s dick twitch inside his pants. He took off Mark’s boxers and looked down at his cock, already swollen and red, waiting to be touched. His gaze went up to Mark and found him blushing all over, embarrassed by being exposed like this, his body completely naked under Yuta.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, baby.” Yuta relaxed him, caressing his hips. “You look so pretty like this.”

Mark blinked a couple of times, the corner of his lips moving into a tiny smile. He liked being praised.

Yuta decided to focus on Mark’s untouched and pretty cock, lying on his stomach. Leaning down, he first put his slightly parted lips on the head, giving it a few quick kisses. He looked up at Mark and smirked at the boy, whose face went into agonizing expression as soon as Yuta dipped his tongue into his slit. He slowly took him into his mouth, the warm and wet sensation causing Mark to throw his head back. The younger finally grabbed onto Yuta’s hair when he began to suck him off at the same time he played with his balls. Yuta would let go of Mark’s cock with an obscene popping sound and look up at Mark’s tortured face, with his forearm covering his eyes as Yuta continued to jerk him off.

“Hey, hey.” Yuta took off Mark’s arm from his face. “I want you to look at me, okay? I want you to see what I can do to you, how I can treat you so well.”

Mark nodded and looked down as Yuta smirked and began to deep throat him.

“Hyung!” Mark cried out loud, eyes wide open at how Yuta easily took his entire cock inside his mouth, his head bobbing up and down. Tugging onto Yuta’s hair was the only thing Mark could do, so he held onto that as the enormous pleasure of his cock being engulfed in wet heat by Yuta’s throat drove him crazy. Yuta went all the way down until his nose was touching Mark’s pubes and then came back up, spitting on Mark’s cock to keep jerking him off. Both of them were breathless, but they couldn’t stop staring at each other. “Hyung, you… Oh my god.”

“I told you I could treat you right, baby.” Yuta smiled as he pushed himself up to give Mark a kiss on the lips. The younger was hungry for it this time, pulling Yuta as close as he could and kissing him passionately. His small hands grabbed onto Yuta’s belt and quickly tried to unbuckle it. “Calm down, calm down.” Yuta giggled against his lips, finding it amusing how desperate Mark was. “I’ll take it off for you.”

He stood up and undressed in front of Mark, taking his time, so the other could look at him. Yuta took his dick in his hands and started to jerk off while looking at Mark.

“Seeing you like this makes me so hard, Markie…” Yuta let out a big sigh, seeing Mark’s dick twitch, lying helpless on his stomach.

“Hyung… Can I?” Mark asked with his puppy eyes, his gaze never leaving Yuta’s cock.

Yuta nodded and made his way back to Mark, sitting on his torso. Mark took him in his hands and jerked him off for a while before putting it in his mouth. With his position, he could only reach the head, but he made sure to suck him off as well as he could.

“Markie… You take me so good in your mouth, did you know that?” Yuta said, supporting himself on the headboard of the bed as he began to thrust his hips inside Mark’s mouth, gently. Mark’s hands went up to cup Yuta’s ass and follow the up and down movement.

After a couple of minutes, Yuta could see his precum falling out of the corner of Mark’s mouth and he felt it was enough already. He’d be coming any time soon if they didn’t stop. Pulling it out of Mark’s mouth without notice, he heard Mark whine loudly.

“Do you like having my dick in your mouth, pretty boy?” Yuta whispered, moving his cock side to side on Mark’s face, the younger’s gaze glued to it. Mark looked up at him and nodded. “Yeah? Like having your mouth filled with my precum?” The boy responded by simply licking Yuta’s cock. Yuta laughed and gave Mark a kiss, before moving back between his legs. He left a trail of open mouthed kisses on Mark’s chest and abdomen on the way until he reached his dick. However, after teasing Mark with his warm breath, Yuta surprised him and kneeled on the floor. Before Mark could even look for Yuta, he felt the other’s arms tangling around Mark’s legs and pulling him to the edge of the bed. Suddenly, Yuta’s wet tongue teased his rim.

“Fuck!” Mark shook his legs in the air, too sensitive. Yuta tightened his hold on Mark and shoved his ass even closer to his face. “Hyung, what are you doing?!”

“Prepping you, baby.” Yuta said as he sucked on his perineum and then swirled his tongue inside his hole, making Mark cover his face with his hands, trying to muffle his moans. Yuta worked on him a few more times before slowly inserting one finger inside his hole. Mark immediately let out a loud moan.

“H-Hyung, why does it feel like this?” He ran his fingers through his hair, his walls pulsating around Yuta’s finger, until they began to adjust to it.

“Is it okay? Does it hurt?” Yuta asked, a bit worried.

“No, I… I like it.” He looked at Yuta, a confused look on his face, as if he was saying “This shouldn’t feel good, but it does?”. Yuta smirked at him.

“How does it feel? Can I put another one?”

Mark nodded and prepared himself. The second finger stung a bit more, but Mark was already expecting it, so it wasn’t as surprising. When Yuta began fingering him, though, Mark couldn’t hold the moans that left his mouth everytime Yuta hit a certain spot, massaging him from the inside.

“Baby, your moans are making me drip.” Yuta looked down to see his dick fully hard against his stomach, precum dripping from it. Listening to Mark being this loud made him extra horny, so he put the third finger in and delighted on the big whine coming from the boy underneath him as he adjusted to Yuta’s fingers.

“D-Do you think they’ll hear me?” Mark pointed at the wall behind the bed, motioning to Donghyuck and Jungwoo’s bedroom. The two of them would absolutely join Johnny in the “Making Fun of Mark Club”.

“If they do, they’ll think ‘Mark’s having the night of his life’.” Yuta reassured him, taking Mark’s hand in his to give it a kiss. Mark seemed to relax a bit more. “Let’s show them, okay?”

Yuta suddenly pulled out his fingers, leaving Mark whining at the empty feeling.

“Fuck, I didn’t get my things, they’re probably in the suitcase…” Yuta mumbled to himself, looking around the room.

“Top drawer.” Mark pointed at his bedside table, looking all sweaty and worn out, but with his dick fully hard hanging untouched.

Yuta opened the drawer and found a full pack of condoms and lube.

“Mark Lee, you really had it all planned out, huh?” Yuta turned to him, a huge smirk on his face. “You’re not as innocent as you seem to be.”

Mark blushed, covering his face, but Yuta crashed on top of him, giving him kisses on his neck and taking his hands off his face so he could give him a big kiss on the lips.

“Will you put it on for me?” Yuta handed him the condom and Mark nervously took it and carefully rolled the condom on him.

Yuta placed himself between Mark’s legs again, applying some lube on himself and Mark’s hole.

“Hyung…” Mark whined, holding onto the sheets once again.

“Remember when I told you I’d do it all for you tonight, Markie?” Yuta teased his cock on Mark’s entrance, watching him hiss and twist in sensitivity. “You need to tell me what you want me to do okay?”

“Please, just…” Mark breathed out, almost thrusting his hips onto Yuta’s cock, agonizing with the anticipation. “Put it in.”

Yuta nodded and did as he was told, Mark’s tight walls around him making him see stars with pleasure. Mark let out his biggest moan of the night, which could probably be heard in the other room. Yuta leaned down closer to Mark’s face when the boy fully adjusted himself to him, beginning to slowly move his hips. The movement made Mark clung onto Yuta, his nails deep into his back and legs wrapped around his hips. Yuta gave him a bunch of kisses on the lips, cheeks and neck as he began to fasten his pace, listening to Mark moan in the same rhythm.

“You feel so good, Markie. And you look so pretty too. You’ve never looked prettier than now, taking my cock like this.” Yuta told him and he could see Mark’s eyes glow with the praise.

Yuta moved up to change positions and Mark put his legs all the way to his chest, opening them as wide as he could on his sides, showing Yuta how flexible he could be. That image alone drove Yuta crazy and he leaned on Mark’s thighs to thrust even faster, closing his eyes shut to focus on the wave of pleasure hitting him, while listening to Mark’s constant moaning.

They were both already hard before, so it didn’t take long for them to reach their edge. Mark was the first to climax, crying out really loudly, after Yuta jerked him off at the same pace of his hips. Yuta looked down at him, a wreck on the bed, his legs up and cum all over his abdomen.

“Have a taste of yourself, baby.” Yuta dipped two fingers in Mark’s cum and took it to the other’s parted lips, pressing it down in his mouth. Mark sucked on it, still in a daze, and Yuta leaned in to kiss him, tasting him as well.

Yuta was still inside Mark and didn’t get to come yet, so he started to move his hips again and Mark yelped in surprise, overstimulated. His dick was still lying red on his stomach, bouncing as Yuta thrusted harder and harder inside him, reaching for his orgasm as he heard Mark’s cries. Finally, he came and threw himself on top of Mark, his head in the crook of his neck, both men breathless.

They stayed that way for a while until Yuta pulled out from Mark and tossed away his condom. He went to the bedside table to get some tissue and began cleaning himself, then Mark. He was gentle, cleaning him all over and peppering the places he cleaned with soft kisses. Underneath him, Mark moaned softly.  
“It was so good, hyung. Better than I had ever imagined.” He murmured, eyes closed. Yuta smiled big, lying down and cuddling him close.

“It’s what you deserve, Markie. Only the best.”

That night, Mark slept like a baby.


End file.
